I Could Not Ask For More
by KaelynAnne
Summary: Out of tragedy the strongest bonds can be forged...a terrible accident is the catalyst for the coming together of the most unlikely couple: scheming farm girl Nadine and bad boy hitman Jason.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of General Hospital.

The moonlight played off of her golden blonde hair, making her look even more angelic than she usually did. The sight made Jason Morgan's breath catch in his throat.

He'd seen his fair share of beautiful woman and had even been with some of them, but none of them could compare to Nadine Crowell. She had a natural beauty that radiated from the inside out. She always looked beautiful, no matter what she wearing.

And right now was no exception. She was standing by the window, dressed in a pair of light jeans and a purple tank top, watching the snowfall.

It had been snowing since they'd left Port Charles for Jason's cabin in the Catskills and it didn't show any signs of stopping. That was perfectly fine with Jason. He would be content to spend the rest of his life in this cabin with his beautiful girlfriend.

This was the first time in the three and a half years that they had been together that they'd managed to get away from Port Charles and they fully intended to savor every minute of their three week trip.

Aside from booking a day-long appointment at the most prestigious spa in the area for Nadine, they hadn't mapped out a plan for their vacation and they were both fine with that.

Neither of them had wanted to put a schedule on their time together, so letting each day play out on its own was more than fine.

The moment they were in right now was the perfect example of why they didn't need to plan every second. If they had, they would have probably been at some restaurant right now and Jason wouldn't be imprinting this image into his mind to carry with him for the rest of his life.

"How long are you going to stand there and watch me?" she demanded playfully.

"As long as I want," he responded, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was admiring how beautiful you look."

She smiled and leaned back, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Nadine had never been a big fan of taking hours to fix her hair or put on makeup. In fact, most of the time she was happy just getting out the door in the morning with the same pair of shoes on.

It wasn't that she didn't care what she looked like or that she was one of those people who was so rushed in the morning that she didn't pay attention to what she put on, it was just that her closet was in desperate need of being organized. She made a mental note to start on it once they got back to Port Charles.

"Is dinner ready?"

"It is."

Nadine couldn't help laughing. Although Jason had gotten used to her bubbly personality and her penchant for babbling when her emotions were running high, he was still a big fan of monosyllabic conversations.

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen where she saw two plates with grilled chicken and penne pasta with basil cream sauce.

"Jason, it looks delicious."

"Thank you." He helped her into her chair then moved to the other side of the small table.

* * *

Nadine squealed as her normally stoic boyfriend pelted her with a snowball that knocked her off balance and caused her to land flat on her ass.

Jason laughed as he walked over to her and dropped to his knees. "You okay?" he asked, his blue eyes shining.

"I'm fine. No thanks to you." Her azure blue eyes were glittering from the cold and her own happiness as she scooped up a handful of snow and smashed it into his face.

He sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of snow, causing Nadine to burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Jason glared at her and it only made her laugh harder. "Oh, let's see how you like it."

At his words, Nadine instantly sobered and began wiping away the tears her laughter had caused when she saw him start to form a very large snowball. She scrambled backwards then pushed herself to her feet and began running.

It didn't do any good, however, because Jason was stronger and faster than she was and it wasn't long before he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She let out another squeal as she squirmed, trying to get away from him.

"Give it up, beautiful."

"Okay, okay, I give up."

He placed his mouth right next to her ear, causing her to shiver. "That's my girl."

His words made her smile and she turned her head to place a quick kiss on his cheek. That was all it took to spark a sudden need to make love to her.

He knew even now that he wanted to get her into their bed, undress her, and then spend hours teasing her before he finally slid inside of her.

Nadine had noticed the change in her boyfriend and turned so that she was facing him. "Jason, what is it?"

"I want you."

Three little words but they said so much and when they were combined with the look in his eyes, they were lethal.

Jason pulled her to him and Nadine shifted against him, causing him to groan.

This was totally unfair. With one shift of her hips, she had him ready to explode and she still looked completely unaffected by the way his erection was pressing into her stomach and how his hand had started creeping down her back.

When he grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him, her breathing quickened and she looked up at him. "I need you."

Finally getting what he wanted, Jason picked Nadine up and carried her into the cabin, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

"What do you think?" Jason questioned.

Nadine smiled and turned her head so that she could see him. "It's beautiful." She looked back down at the diamond ring that now sat on her left hand, admiring the way it glittered in the firelight.

"I didn't know if you would like the ring."

"I love the ring."

Jason Morgan was never insecure about anything he did but now that he was, Nadine found it absolutely adorable. It was nice to know that he wasn't always so sure of himself. "Everything about this vacation has been perfect and now that we're engaged, it's so far beyond perfect there isn't a word to describe it."

He laughed and pressed a kiss into her hair. They'd been at the cabin for a week before he'd decided to propose. It wasn't that he was nervous, he'd just wanted both of them to have the chance to relax and unwind before he'd asked her to live the rest of her life with him.

Nadine had been overjoyed and had quickly told him yes. He'd barely had the chance to slide the ring onto her finger before she kissed him and they wound up making love in front of the fire.

Now he was sitting with his back against the couch wearing a pair of sweatpants and Nadine was sitting in between his legs, wearing the shirt he'd been wearing.

"I'm glad you're happy." He began caressing her arm as she let out a contented sigh. "When do you want to start planning the wedding?"

"I don't want some big, flashy ceremony. All I need is you, Jason. That's all I've ever needed and that isn't going to change now."

"Who do you want to invite?"

"The only people I really want there are Jake and Cameron."

"We can do that. I can call Monica and have her bring them up here tomorrow. There's a chapel about five miles from here. We could get married and have our sons there to see it."

Their sons. It still sounded so surreal to Nadine. Although Jake wasn't her son and Cameron wasn't either of their's, they'd been raising the little boys for the last two years.

After Jason and Elizabeth's last break-up, she and Lucky had gotten back together. Things had moved quickly between them and after six months, they were married. Three months after that, they had been on their way to Costa Rica when the plane that they were on had crashed.

In a surprising move, Elizabeth and Lucky had listed Jason and Nadine has guardians for their two small children.

That was what had drawn them together. Their love for Cameron and Jake and their grief over losing Elizabeth. Eventually, they'd fallen in love and now nine-year-old Cameron and six-year-old Jake were their sons.

They still remembered Lucky and Elizabeth but now Jason and Nadine were "Mom" and "Dad" and although sometimes it still felt like they were betraying their friends, they'd gotten used to their new roles and they loved the two little boys like they really were their sons.

"That would be nice, but I want our time to be just us. We can get married when we get back to Port Charles."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes. Besides, Leyla and Robin would kill me if they didn't get invited to my wedding and you know your mom would be disappointed if she missed it."

He nodded in agreement and pressed another kiss into her hair. "You know the boys are going to be ecstatic and it's only going to add to their desire for a baby sister."

Nadine laughed and laced her fingers through Jason's. "I've been thinking about that. Maybe it is time we added to our family. I wouldn't mind having another baby and I'd love to see you with a little girl."

"Are you asking or telling?" he questioned.

She smiled and turned so that she was facing him. "What do you have planned for the middle of April?"

Jason's eyes lit up and she giggled delightedly. "We're having a baby."

He placed his hand on her belly, which was already starting to swell with signs of life. "You're already four months along. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't find out until the day before we came up here and then I wanted to wait for the perfect moment."

"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me?"

"As happy as you made me when you proposed. I've got an ultrasound picture in my purse that I'll show you later."

"Why not now?" he asked even as she began placing kisses on his chest.

"Because right now I want to celebrate. I want you to make love to me again."

* * *

"I can't believe this is our baby," Jason murmured as he looked at the ultrasound that Nadine had just handed him.

"I couldn't believe it either. Until the day before we left, I hadn't had any of the normal pregnancy symptoms. When Leyla suggested it, I thought she was crazy."

"Does anyone else know?"

She shook her head, letting her hand lazily trace shapes on his chest. "No. I told Leyla she had to keep it a secret."

"When do you want to tell the boys?"

"As soon as we get back. They'll be so excited."

"Yeah, they will. They've been begging for a little sister for almost a year now. How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks. We'll have to wait a couple of weeks to find out whether the baby's a boy or a girl."

They fell into a comfortable silence, looking forward to their future. With a wedding and a new baby their lives were going to be chaotic for a while, but this time it would be the kind of chaos they would be happy with and would eagerly welcome.

For so long their love had been mired by grief and the guilt of raising someone else's children and of course the turmoil of Jason's lifestyle, but now all of the outside factors were gone. Jason had opened an auto repair shop after signing the business back over to Sonny and he and Nadine had adopted Cameron and Jake.

It had been difficult since they hadn't been married at the time, but Alexis had managed to pull it off and they were both grateful to her.

When he heard her gasp softly, Jason immediately became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"The baby just kicked for the first time." She sat up and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"No."

She took his hand and moved it to the right. "Right there. It's not very strong yet, but it's there."

He nodded when he felt the softest of movements against his hand. "I felt it that time."

She smiled brightly, keeping her hand over his. "This cabin is my favorite place in the whole world. I know it's just the first time we've been here, but it already holds so many magical memories."

"Yeah, it does," he agreed. "We should start coming up here every year about this time. Next year we can bring Cam, Jake, and the new baby."

"I'd really like that. And I think they would, too."

"I know they would. Especially if they could go on that train ride through the mountains."

Nadine nodded in agreement as Jason moved to the position he'd been in earlier, leaning against the arm of the couch, and she once again settled in his lap. "That would be nice, but until then, I just want to enjoy our time together. Because this moment right here? It's perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Neither could I," he murmured, lowering his head to brush his lips over hers in the softest of kisses.


End file.
